The microorganism that is used in the present invention, that is, Trichosporon kashiwayama strain, is considered to belong to yeast, but the strain sometimes is classified as a fungi imperfecti. Accordingly, the statement that the strain may be identified as a strain belonging to the genus Geotricum or Endomycopsis is based on the scientific concept held by experts in the art.
As is seen from the accompanying drawings (photographs), the strain that is used in the present invention is characterized in that it has bead-like arthrospores and pseudomycelia. Moreover, the strain is characterized in that a fermentation product of the strain, that is, a supernatant of a culture liquid of the strain, has by itself a prominent medicinal effect to the human skin.